


Autocolors

by Rlillies



Category: Autoboyography - Christina Lauren
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Imagine you are a Jewish, queer guy in the middle of a Mormon invested town of Provo. In a world of soulmates and knowing by sight and color, finding out that your soulmate is the son of the Bishopor an Autoboyography rewrite where everything is almost the same, expect that soulmates are a thing, and that Sebastian and Tanner are soulmates. In this AU soulmates are found by making eye contact with them, and they both will see colors the second they make eye contact





	Autocolors

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this work, at least in the beginning, is taken straight out of the book, so this a disclaimer that I am not writing this for a profit, that all recognizable words and statements are not my own but rather Christina Lauren's words  
> Not only that, but this is a fan works and should not be taken seriously   
> and further more, I do not have anyone editing this so if there are any mistakes I would gladly appreciate comments telling me of those mistakes.

My parents have always tried to explain to Hailey and I what colors looked like, we were never able to completely understand. It is somewhat difficult to understand something that you can’t comprehend, be that colors or quantum physics, or any other complicated science. 

They were lucky, my parents that is, that they found their soulmate, many people don’t so they give up on meeting them and they end up marrying someone who obviously. Sometimes people will meet their soulmate, they would see the beauty of colors, and then decide that it was not worth it. Rather because their soulmate was of a different religion, or the wrong gender or race. They will separate themselves from that soulmate, and the colors will fade as soon as they break eye contact and they would never try to regain contact with them. Never try to make the colors as permanent as they could be. 

Our winter break was a week from being over, and I still had classes that I needed to fill in for my last semester of senior year. Seven semesters down and one last one to go, the end of this line. 

Autumn hates the fact that I am able grasshopper my way around life, being able to procrastinate until the very end and still get what I wanted. She hates it with a burning passion. 

“Everything’s fine.” 

“Everything’s fine,” she repeats, tossing her pencil down. “You should have that on a T-shirt.”

Autumn is amazing, she is my rock and my safe place. My haven in the storm. When it comes to school though, she’s my polar opposite. She plans ahead, she does her homework a week before it is even assigned. She takes to school like dog on a bone. While I on the other hand… don't do that. 

Autumn and I have always been close, every since my family moved to Provo, I mean, us non-Mormons have to stick together in this 90% LDS populated town. Though two summers ago we tried that whole ‘friends-to-lovers’ thing. Sure, we obviously weren’t soulmates, we would've known if that was a thing the first time we meet. We had one awkward kiss and decided that we didn’t want to ruin this friendship that we have. 

“You know, you could try  _ The Seminar _ … I’m doing it.” 

_ The Seminar  _ was a semester long course that is exclusive to our high school. This class claims that you will ‘write a novel in four months”. As if someone cannot throw together a novel on their own. 

It’s extremely difficult to get into. To just be eligible for this class you have to of had a 3.75 GPA and at least one advanced placement English courses under your belt. Sure, that may be like 80 or 90 of our students, but it doesn't help that the teacher only accepts fourteen students. 

Last year, a senior named Sebastian Brother took  _ The Seminar _ , and some big publisher bought his manuscript. I don’t even know who he is and I’ve heard of his story several hundred times: He’s a bishop’s son! He wrote a high fantasy novel! Apparently, it was amazing. Mt. Fujita sent it to an agent, who sent it to people in New York, and there was some sort of civilized warfare for it, and boom, now he’s across the street at BYU and apparently delaying his mission so that he can do o book tour and become the next Tolkien. 

“You got in?” I ask Autumn, just to confirm, I’m very confident that she did get in. This class means everything for her, and apart from making all of the actual requirements, she has also been writing novels nonstop this summer in hope that she will actually be able to write her own in this class. 

She looks at me and smiles wide and nods, confirming my suspicion. 

“Hell yeah.” 

“You know, you could as well, if you talked to Mr. Fujita,” she says. “You have the grades. You're a good writer. And besides, he loves your parents.”

That is true, he thinks my dad saved the mayors life and that my mom hanged the moon. 

“Nah.” I’m expecting acceptance letters to colleges anywhere but here -Mom  _ begged _ me to only apply out of state- and a yes from any of those schools will be conditional on my grades this last semester. Regardless of how easy I think this might be this is not the time to take chances. 

“Because then you’d have to, say, finish something?” 

“Oh like I finished your mom earlier?” She pulls at my leg hair, making me emit a screech from the top of my lungs.  

“Tanner,” she says, sitting up straight, “I’m serious. It would be good for you. You should take this class with me. I mean, imagine how much fun we would have together.” 

“You say that like I want to.” 

Glaring at me, she growls, “It’s  _ the Seminar _ , asshole. Everyone wants to.” 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do, I’ll see if he’ll let me in” 

  
  


She baited me into adding the stupid class, and now, as we drive to school together the Monday after winter break, she’s being brittle and clipped because I told her I got in. 

I can feel her heated glare on the side of my face as I turn onto Bulldog Boulevard. “Fujita just signed your card?” she says. “That's IT?” 

“Auddy, you’re insane if you’re pissed about his. You get that, right?” 

“And.. what?” she says, ignoring my rhetorical and turning to face forward. “You’re going to  _ do  _ it?” 

“Yeah, why not?” I pull into the student lot, scanning for a spot close to the door, but of course we are running late and there's nothing convenience here. I slip in to a sot along the backside of the building, 

“Tanner, do you realize what  _ it is _ ?” 

“How could I attend this school and not know what  _ the Seminar  _ is?” 

She gives me an aggressive patient look because I’ve just used my mocking voice and she hates it. “You’re going to have to write a book. An entire  _ book. _ ” 

When the end of my fuse appears, it is predictably mild: a rougher than normal shove of my door open into the frigid air. “Auddy, what the hell? I thought you told me to add it.” 

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t do it if you didn’t  _ want _ it.”

I pull out my best smile again, the one I know she likes. I know I shouldn’t, but hey, you use the tools you have. “Then you shouldn’t call me lazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
